Finishing Detox
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Firestorm Swivel Depth is sitting in the river about waist deep. He's been here since the last solar cycle and he's still spitting up liquid mercury as he detoxs. His form is not covered by armor, but then it doesn't need to be right now. He's feeling better than he did when this process began at least. A few static clicks sound off on his personal radio channel before the familiar voice of Firestorm is heard, Depth perks, accessing that radio channel, The channel soon cut off, though it wasn't too long until the roar of jet engines could be heard in the sky, Firestorm making a speedy trip from Polyhex. The grey and teal Cybertronian jet is seen a few seconds after the noise, easily descending towards the river and plunging straight in. A few heated bubbled from her engines rose to the surface, but soon stopped as the surface grew still, at least until the femme came up right before Depth, now in her normal mode with a delighted smile on her face. "Hey there." Depth watches you come in and.. wait did she just dive into the river in jet form.. "Heh, that was sweet." he murmurs, smiling toward her. "Hey yourself." he pats the water next to himself. "Come, sit. I'll tell you what's been going on." he tells her. Firestorm nods, gripping the riverbank with her feet to push her along near him before turning around and sitting herself upright so that she was about chest deep. "Hm, I think I know some of what you've been doing. Apparently I cured Shred?" Optics shift to the mech with an accusing expression and a singly raised brow. Depth nods a little, "Goa's idea to get me into Polyhex without raising suspicion. She needed my help, Firestorm. You know what that stuff can do if it’s left to its own devices. She's lucky it was just the radiation that bonded to her spark and not an actual crystal." he states, noting that expression, "I got very sick to save one of your own, so please don't be mad." Firestorm lets the expression soften, leaning over to loop her arms around his neck. "I'm not mad... Just trying to figure out why you chose MY form." Lips curl into a smirk, "But thank you... I didn't know her condition was that bad.. never went in to see her. I've seen too many mechs and femmes die from the stuff..." Her gaze lowers, staring at the gentle ebb of the metallic water a few moments before looking back, "But how're you? I thought you said your kind can make the crystals into fuel. How're you sick?" Depth purrs softly as you loop your arms around him, he missed your presence. "Like I said, was Goa's idea." he reiterates, then nods to the thanks, "I'm better now. Was really sick for awhile there. Nearly completely detoxed now. That's why I'm sitting in the river, its close enough to my own liquid metal state that I can use it to remove what was making me sick. As for how, the crystals are usually absorbed slowly if they are used for fuel. In that femmes case, she needed radiation leeched out of her spark. I did that, but I also took out some of her spark energy. I think the combination of the radiation plus the spark energy reacted badly to me." He puts his hands on your waist and smiles a little. Firestorm rests her forehead against his own once his arms were around her, the femme looking a little troubled at the fact that spark energy was absorbed out of Shred as well. "Hm... Well if just some radiation did that to the two of you.. I'd hate to think what would've happened with you and I.." Depth looks into your optics, "Firestorm, my offer still stands. I can absorb the crystals then make use of them slowly enough that the radiation doesn't bother me. As for the spark energy, I still don't know if I'm absorbing it or not. Its unlike anything my species has encountered." His hands flex slightly against your waist. "I'll be fine and back to normal. As what may have happened with us, it’s not like your spark entered my body.. right?" Firestorm hmms softly to herself, that dwelling look still lingering upon her face. "Well... I suppose I'm still thinking on that offer. But it's a shame you don't have a spark. Some interesting things happen when two touch. It can form a sort of.. link that connects thoughts and feelings. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm happy to have the strange, jiggly you." Firestorm smiles happily, giving him a quick, but soft kiss. Depth nods his head to the fact you are still thinking over his offer and that he has no spark to share with you. "I know, Firestorm." he replies softly, that smile broadening a bit at your compliment, then a soft mm as you kiss him. "I'm happy to have you too, sweetness." hugging you around your waist and drawing you against his silvery, muscular form. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time." Firestorm's engines start into a soft purr, making the surface of the mercury send up ripples. "Same here... Though I'm curious." She gets a bit of a flare in her optics, that smile growing into a playful grin, "How was it being me? Interesting?" She's of course teasing him, but she knew him and probably wouldn't be surprised by whatever answer he has. Depth enjoys the sensation of the ripples, then a hm to the question. "It was interesting yeah. That medic in there seemed to accept that I was you. That's all that matters. Though you may need to explain yourself if someone gets to questioning how you took out that femmes radiation from her." Firestorm nods, uncoiling her arms from his neck to shift herself a bit and maneuver herself into his lap. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. But you.. You need to be a little more.. careful about going around Polyhex. I don't need Megatron sending you to the slag pits.." Depth moves his hands as you shift into his lap, he hmms softly. "He's emotionally unstable sweetness. Was just so easy to tick the mech off. He over reacted. Did Goa tell you he drilled him for information on me? Well he did. Goa told him he'd try to convince me to join up." he shakes his head a bit. "As for the slag pits, I've a plan in place with Goa just in case it gets to that." Firestorm grimaces a tad, "Join up.. No, you don't belong in this war. None of us do... It'd be nice, though, if this war ends anytime soon, that maybe we could go somewhere. Anywhere really..." She rests her head back against his chest, face tilted up to meet his eyes with a light smile. Depth nods a little to that reply, having had the feeling you'd not ask him to join. He strokes a hand over your helmet and says, "I'd like that Firestorm. But let's not make plans until things do settle down with the war." Optics looking down into your own, "As for where I belong, its right here with you, right now." he smiles and kisses your forehead. Firestorm's optics brighten as she grins at the kiss, the marks on her wings pulsating softly as the wings themselves flex up and down in a flutter. "So did you really rough up Megs, or were you just saying that to look cool?" Firestorm smiles, teasing him by sticking her silicon tongue out between her lips. Depth hms softly to that question, "I got a head lock on him, but otherwise didn't really rough him up. Didn't have to, wasn't the point of me being there in the first place." he points out, then looking at that tongue he moves in to kiss you on the lips and suckle on that tongue a little. "Mmm." Firestorm eeps in surprise as he moves in for a kiss, the feeling on her tongue making grey cheeks light up in a blush. Though she soon relaxes, purring softly into the kiss before breaking it a moment as she smirks, "Heh, you cheeky dreka." The femme leans back in to reconnect, her wings fluttering again happily. Depth smirks to that accusation, "Yeah, that's me all over." he agrees, arms slipping around you as he kisses you back. Lips moving languidly, tongue slowly swirling. Of course. Of all moments, it has to be this one that's interrupted. Firestorm gets a sudden look on her face as the Con channel buzzes to life with Megatron's voice. Primus, what does he want. She'd pull from the kiss, a light frown on her lips, "I have to go... Megatron just radioed everyone back to base. See yah later?" She asks curiously, pressing forehead against his again. Depth nods his head, "Sure sweetness. I'll be in Cubicron more than likely." he tells her, releasing his hold on her. "Take care of yourself." Firestorm smiles and nods as well, giving him one last kiss, trying to hold it as she backs out of the water, but eventually having to part. "You too. Try not to get into too much trouble." The seeker femme chuckles softly once she's on dry land, soon starting up her jets and rocketing off towards Polyhex. ---- Depth is seated at the bar having one of his Blue Busters. He's in full armor and seems to be enjoying the entertainment on stage which appears to be a dancer. Swivel enters the bar, a tablet tucked under her arm, and a faint smile upon her lips. Upon coming in, however, she notices Depth's unmistakable form sitting at the bar. Her smile widens as she walks up to him, setting the tablet on the bar counter before clamoring onto the barstool to Depth's right. She then rests her hands atop the tablet and glances over. "Feeling better I see." Depth looks over and nods, "I sure am Swivel. Here, let me buy you a round or two in thanks for helping me out." he takes out a couple of creds and puts them in front of you on the bar, "It's the least I can do." Swivel shakes her head nonchalantly. "Oh it was nothing Depth! Just consider it a good deed, and proof that I do not despise you." She then turns her attention to the barkeep, and orders a light drink for herself. While the barkeep is fetching her order she twists her torso to face Depth, leaning one elbow on the counter. "I'm just glad to see you doing better and back to your old self." Depth takes a sip of his drink, then lets the mug come to rest on the bar. "Still though, I'm paying for a round." he states firmly, "And I'm glad to be back to normal." Swivel concedes to the offer. "Well if you are determined, it would be rude to decline." When her drink is set down in front of her she nods in thanks to the barkeep, offering a friendly wink as she raises the drink to her lips. She takes a sip and then sets it down again. "So, what exactly happened to you anyway?" Depth nods, "I'm determined." he assures, then a cock of the head to the question. "You mean what made me sick?" Swivel nods her head in confirmation. "Yes, what made you sick?" Depth ahs softly, "Well I absorbed a combination of radiation and spark energy." he takes another sip of his drink. Swivel raises her optic ridges. "Spark energy? You can do that? I mean, you aren't... never mind. I'm not terribly smart so an explanation would likely leave me more confused. But... but why did you do that? Was it an accident? Were you trying to hurt someone? Whose spark energy was it? Why was there radiation?" Depth nods, "Mmm hmm, spark energy. Apparently someone got exposed to some very dangerous crystals that have potential to kill you. The radiation from one attached to this beings spark. I had to absorb the radiation out and didn't expect to take spark energy as well, but that radiation was being quite nasty about letting go. So you can say I saved someone's life and got sick cuz of it. Ironic huh?" Swivel shakes her head. "It's not ironic. It's called sacrifice," Swivel responded. She is quiet for a moment as she processes all she heard, taking periodic sips of her drink. After a moment she squints, staring at nothing in particular, then begins tapping her finger on the counter. Finally she gives a shake of her head and a shrug of her shoulders. She'd heard about the crystals before. Her optic light up for a moment. "You did this for Goa?" Depth sips on his drink then intones. "Yes, that too. And yes I did." he replies simply. There's no need to hide that sort of information from her really. Swivel is quiet as she takes a few more sips of her drink in silence. "Is that what you were talking about when I had arrived the other cycle? At the river? Something about 'another way' or 'other ideas'? I should have you know I have magnified hearing, so I hear things well before I see them. I just usually pretend I'm unaware, but I do not mind letting you know." Depth cocks his head as he peers at you silently a few moments, then he chuckles, "Mmm you are surprising Bubbles." he intones, "Another way to deal with the crystals? No I wasn't talking about that. It was something else." Swivel raises her optic ridges, staring at Depth curiously, cocking her head to the side in a little jerk reminiscent of the movements of a small bird. "Surprising? Why do you say that? And.... if it wasn't that, what were you speaking about? That is, unless it isn't something I should be asking about. Or rather, something you can't talk about. I understand completely that some topics are sensitive. I mean, I like to think I am trustworthy not to blab, but really, I have to respect other people trust other people not to talk about things, and that's the pa.. per... prerogative...? I think that's the word I am searching for. After all I handle a lot of sensitive information, and I try not to spill it all over the place. Even when I'm paid to spill, I try not to. I want to be trustworthy. It's better for business that way. I can't guarantee that torture will keep my lid shut, though. Although I'm not a stranger to torture, and actually surprised myself with how well I endured it. I don't like it though. I'd hate for someone to get the impression that I enjoyed that sort of thing." Depth's optics seem to smile, "Didn't know you could hear that good is all. As to the 'other ideas', that was Goa asking me if there was another way for me to detox the radiation from my system, which there really wasn't." he explains. Then he nods to the rest, "Yer a data courier, of course you keep stuff to yerself." he hmms, "Yeah, that'd not be cool folks thinking you liked to be whipped or something." "Ah! Okay. Guess that'd be a more relevant thing to be talking about while in the river," Swivel chimes in, getting her answer. She glances towards the stage for a moment or two at the dancer; what a rare treat. Well, not that it was a treat for Swivel. Or maybe it was. She was a strange femme, after all. "Nu-uh, I would not want to be hurt again. But... but I could take it if I had to. I think. Maybe. It's hard to tell. There's so many factors. I mean, some people can endure different struggles better than others. I'm not sure where my strengths lie. It's like it's been an eternity since I was tested, but I don't think it was really that long ago. Say, think that dancer gets paid much?" Swivel asks, suddenly changing the topic. Depth inclines his head, then takes another sip of his drink. He's drained about half of the blue liquid from his mug. "Here's hoping you find your strengths sooner rather than later, Bubbles. As for the dancer, probably gets decent pay plus tips from appreciative watchers." Swivel grows quiet as she takes longer sips from her drink watching the dancer. "Huh. Maybe I'm in the wrong business," Swivel remarks. She then lifts her glass belated. "Yeah, let's hope I discover my strengths in as pleasant a way possible... for someone to discover their strengths... but you can't really discover them without, you know, testing them, and tests usually indicate a challenge, and some challenges are a bit on the harsh side. I know all about harsh... or maybe I don't. Maybe what's happened to me can't compare... but I guess one shouldn't compare their hardships against someone else." Depth hmms to the wrong business comment, "Well, you got the hips and legs for the dancing, if that helps any." he muses softly, then a head bob, "Yeah, some are harsh, some easy, some in between. And no you shouldn't compare." he agrees. Offroad has connected. Offroad has joined this channel Offroad has left. Swivel watches the dancer some more, seeming almost mesmerized for a quiet moment. "Huh. Maybe I should learn to dance, then. Might be safer and more steady income than courier business... at least until this war is over." She goes to take another sip, then realizes her drink is empty. She sets the glass aside. "Although some people are making a lot of money off of this war. There's money in developing and destroying places, I heard one person say once. I guess it's true. Of course, why should I always be talking about finances? It isn't like me. Guess this war has gone and made me practical minded. I used to be a big dreamer. Guess I still am. Huh..." Depth nods to that, "Maybe, that's up to you. Certainly wouldn't hurt to have a couple jobs really." he states, taking a sip of his drink as he watches the dancer take her bow to applause and a rain of tips being given to her as she leaves the stage. "Yeah, you are probably right about making money off of war. And there's nothing wrong with being practically minded and a dreamer too." Swivel brings a hand up, rubbing her chin seeing the tips that the dancer garnished. "Of course, it isn't easy being a dancer. I got that impression from that Firedance femme I met in the bar a few nights ago. You remember that, right? When you decided to up and sing a song? You should do that again." Depth considers that point thoughtfully, then concedes. "I suppose so. May have to deal with mechs that get all grabby. If you cannot handle that, may not want to dance at all." then a chuckle, "I wasn't that good, don't flatter me Bubbles." Swivel waves her hand at Depth, dismissing his self deprecation. "Ooooh good or bad isn't the point, it was that you seemed to have fun is all, even if you chose a real downer of a song," she says with a broad grin. "And as for being grabbed, I don't really like being grabbed. It makes me want to run away, or hit things then run away. Well, I guess it's really I don't like being startled. If I'm expecting it, it might be different." Depth hmms softly, then nods, "I enjoyed it, and yeah it was a downer song." he agrees, a little shrug thrown in, "Oh so you want to get used to being grabbed, that could be arranged." he states with a chuckle, then a sip of his drink is taken. Swivel glances at the stage then looks over at Depth for a moment. Then she shakes her head. "Naw, I don't think I'd really very much enjoy being grabbed at even if I was used to it. I'd hate to end up in a tug-of-war between mechs! That can't be very comfortable." Depth chuckles, "Oh I dunno about that, some femmes like it when mechs are fighting for the right to be your one and only." he notes, "But from what you've said in previous chats I don't think you want a mech to be with anyway.. or did I totally misjudge you?" Swivel shrugs her shoulders. "Meh... it's not that I don't want one. I just don't want one enough to go out of my way to get one, nor would I feel somehow a failure, a freak, or pathetic to be without one. My life could happily be with someone special or without. I'm not a picky femme, you see." Depth mms softly, "Well that's good that you aren't picky. Still though, good to have an idea of what you won't tolerate." his drink is finished and he sets the mug down on the bar, then turns to face you. "Hmm, if I wasn't attached I might give it a go." Swivel offers up a small shrug. "Well, I guess there are things I won't tolerate... like... um... well someone who wants to resolve everything with violence. I mean, EVERYTHING. Or obviously someone who doesn't have the patience to listen to me ramble on and on... and speaking of rambling, you don't talk much about your attachment. Why not?" Depth nods, "Violence can be the last thing to try." he agrees, "As for my attachment, you haven't asked and I don't like to kiss and tell." he states. Swivel stares at Depth for a moment, seeming a little confused. "Oh.... why not? I mean, I'm not asking for anything private... it's just some people I've talked to around here just love to talk about that special someone, you know? It's the highlight of their lives and all that." Depth considers how to best answer, then offers. "Because it would a danger to her if certain individuals discovered she's seeing me in light of who wants me dead. I may be able to trust you with such information, but these folks I ain't so sure about. Which reminds me I should stop meeting her here." he notes sagely. Swivel nods her head. "I figured it might be something like that. A matter of conflicted interests and political issues. Yes... that could really put a damper on things. Hopefully it doesn't strain things between the two of you too badly." She glances over at the now empty stage for a moment or two then returns her gaze to Depth. "But you don't need to tell me who she is. You can talk in general, like what it is you like about her. I know most people love to talk about these things, is all... unless that is all to embarrassing. However, you aren't the sort to be embarrassed about such a thing." Depth notices you glance back toward the empty stage then nods a little, "Getting kills would be a big damper. As to in general, she likes me for what and who I am... said she likes em tall and dangerous, I fit that bill. Though I wonder how long we'll last considering we are from two different worlds. But I'm happy, so I ain't gonna complain." Swivel nods her head listening, her optic going back to watch Depth as he speaks. "Well, that's really nice. However, you're right, being from two different worlds might complicate things. I bet you sort of wish you could find someone if your own kind, who understands your culture and does things, well, that your kind does." She gives a little shrug. "But I believe love can overcome those sorts of boundaries. I'm not far gone enough to say love conquers all, but it does pack a pretty steady punch." Depth looks slightly sad a moment, "Yeah, sort of hard to find others of your kind when the only other two you know for sure are alive you have no clue where they are or even if they are in the same time as you either." he notes. "But yeah, I hear ya." Swivel nods her head. "Oh I know is wishful thinking, if you're people are scattered and so few... but... I was just saying... oh never mind it was tactless. I just know I'd be pining if I were in your situation, is all," Swivel says, as she wanders awkwardly through her words, trying not to dig herself further. "It's good to be liked for who and what you are, though. People like to be around me, but I dare say I grate on people's nerves with my groundless optimism, childish voice, and conviction to be as cheerful as possible in any circumstance." Depth hmms, "That's fine Swivel. But I'm more of a realist. Dunno who left the planet before it was eaten. I just know who is alive still and that's my buddy Shadow and Magmorta." he tells you. "As for you, you ain't that bad." Swivel giggles and flicks her wrist. "Ah ha ha ha, I didn't say I was bad, just pointing out the things people have mentioned as being flaws. I don't need to add how foolish I am... and I guess I'm helpless before lost causes every once in a while." Depth shakes his head a bit, "Being cheerful and optimistic in the face of war is not a flaw, neither is having a voice like yours. You were created the way you were for a reason. If folks cannot get past that, then who the slag needs em." Swivel bobs her head enthusiastically. "Right. I don't need them. But, I don't like annoying... oh wait, certain people I enjoy irritating, but, you know, some people react in such a cute or humorous way it's so hard to resist the temptation, even for a good little femme like myself! And I dare say I am a well behaved femme as far as they come! I mean, considering the sort of ruthless people this war has generated." Depth chuckles. "You enjoy irritating certain individuals? Fascinating. Here I was thinking you were so straight and on the level you'd never have a smidge of a cruel streak. Guess I was wrong about you." he notes. "As for well behaved, sometimes it’s good to be a little naughty." Swivel shrugs her shoulders and glances off to the side, then back at Depth. "Awe... well... you said yourself that whole darkness and light, good and bad thing... so I guess I just need a little..." she illustrates her comment by holding up her forefinger and thumb mere centimeters away from each other, "...bit of badness. Just a little bit. You know, to keep balance in the universe and all that." Depth nods, "Mm hmm, exactly sweetness." he says and reaches over to pat a knee, "Just a bit to keep things all good with the universe." He then rises up from his stool and stretches his arms languidly about his head. Swivel stares at Depth's hand for a moment. She doesn't flinch, freeze, or pull away, she just stares at the hand upon her knee. Then after blinking her optics a few times she reaches over and pats Depth's knee back, before he stands up. Maybe it was a... whatever his race's name was called.... thing. "You getting ready to head out, then, Mr. Slooshy?" Depth nods to the question, replying, "Yeah, still need some rest to recoop from being sick." Swivel stands up, grabbing her tablet off of the table and tucking it under her arm. "Well I hope you get well. As for me I probably should also be getting on my way as well. I always have something to be doing, but that makes my breaks so much more gratifying, you know?" Depth finishes off his stretch and says, "I agree, take care of yourself til we see each other again Bubbles." he offers, then heads off for the door to hold it for her, trying to make up for not being such a gentle mech the other cycle. Bubbles bobs her head. "Oh I'm sure we'll see each other again before one of us perishes, even if you still think my odds for ending up dead in some dark alleyway are still quite high." Depth mms softly, "Right." then he disappears into Cubicron proper. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP